


Don't disappear (On me)

by aryablakes



Series: murven fics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, BTW, Missing Scene, and in s1/s2 she hated his guts, dont go into this thinking its a ship fic pls, mentions of blood nad death and stuff, post S1, raven really doesnt like murphy, theyre in the dropship, this is canon based, this isnt a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Nothing happened.No shots rang out, no blood splattered against the wall, nothing.
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes
Series: murven fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Don't disappear (On me)

Raven stared at Murphy laying down across the room from her, she picked up her gun, aimed and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

No shots rang out, no blood splattered against the wall, nothing.

Nothing but the cold click of an empty gun.

She kept pulling, again and again.

Click after click rang throughout the empty room, covering the sounds of Murphy’s shallow breath and Raven’s own labored pants.

As a few stray tears slipped from her eyes, she laid down, gun in her arms, barrel pressed against her head.

She drifted off to sleep.

-

“Raven.”

She could feel herself smiling, couldn’t see it though.

She was in a room of white, and it felt like she was floating.

Like she was back on the ark, out in space, doing her actual job.

She thought about how, if she hadn’t accepted that job from Abby, she wouldn’t be here, unable to move her leg, bleeding out.

“Raven.”

She could see the light around her turning cold, dark, black.

It was as if the color was sad, as if colors could be sad, she chuckled.

She felt hollow now, before, in the light, she felt free, and happy again, but now, in this dark, she felt broken.

“Raven!”

She sat up, her body covered in sweat, tears slipping out of her eyes.

She turned and looked at the person beside her.

Murphy.

She glared hard at him, moving her arms around and feeling that she didn’t have a gun anymore.

Raven turned to him, “Where’s my gun.” She demanded, her voice was shaking, and she knew he heard it, ‘it’d be hard not to’ She thought to herself.

Murphy turned, and grabbed her gun from behind him, and handed it to her.

“You were dying, I think.” He confessed.

Raven’s face changed, from shaken up, to cold, her eyes were like daggers.

“Oh, so, you can try to kill me all you want, but the second something else tries, you try to ‘help’,” Her glare changed to a mocking smile, “oh my God, thank you so much, Murphy.”

He turned to her, “That wasn’t-”

Murphy stood up, “Nevermind.”

He turned away, walking back to his sleeping spot, and muttered a “Goodnight, Raven.” behind his shoulder as he walked.

Raven laid back down, hoping for a more restful sleep this time, but for some reason, she was sure she wouldn’t get it.

**Author's Note:**

> title is kates not here by girl in red
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
